Close My Eyes While the World Passes Me By
by WritingSecrets
Summary: Kagome was wounded mortally after staying strong while Kikyo give hit by hit. Inuyasha was there to see all of it...what will happen?
1. The Fight

**Closing My Eyes While the World Passes By**

Summery:

Kagome was wounded mortally after staying strong while Kikyo give hit by hit. Inuyasha was there to see all of it...what will happen?

_Sad tears_

_Mild Fears_

_Grow through the years_

_Silence to my cries_

_As I always scream why?_

_- DiaTheRyter_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo had hit Kagome again.

"Fight back you stupid girl!" Kikyo said, "don't you wish to live?"

Kagome stood up warily, "I'm dying to save lives...not destroy them," she said as another hit made her fall again.

"Foolish girl," Kikyo said, "don't you wish to live for, Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat up and coughed; blood spilled as her cough grew more violent, "he loves you, Kikyo." Kagome whispered, "not me." She tried standing up once again but was hit by another attack.

"Stop this! Stop it! Kikyo...please!" Inuyasha begged as he struggled against the binds that held him back. He watched as Kagome hit the ground again, "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, "do you really love this girl?"

He stared up at Kikyo and backed down to Kagome, "don't let her die...not like this!"

Kikyo stared at Kagome who now was lying unconscious. She nodded and let Inuyasha go. He ran to Kagome and looked up. "Kikyo," he said.

Kikyo looked away and left.

Inuyasha watch her leave before looking down at Kagome. "Kagome?" He asked, "don't worry, I'll get you somewhere safe." Inuyasha trudged through the snow as careful and fast as he could.

He walked into the village. He walked into a shop, "help," he said meekly...not really wanting too, "please...shes hurt."

They immediately took Kagome. He watch and sunk to the ground.  
  
Kikyo...how did she get so bad? Why can't she believe me? Why did she trap me and make me watch her hurt Kagome...was she trying to prove something?

...Kagome...

He looked up over to the closed door, please don't be hurt. Inuyasha sighed and leaned back form where he was sitting.

_"Foolish girl," Kikyo said, "don't you wish to live for, Inuyasha?"_

_Kagome sat up and coughed; blood spilled as her cough grew more violent, "he loves you, Kikyo." Kagome whispered, "not me." She tried standing up once again but was hit by another attack._

He loves you, Kikyo...not me.  
  
Inuyasha felt like his heart broke...ugh! This is stupid. All of it is stupid!

**[A/N: Good? Bad? Sorry it's short!]**

_**Review :D**_


	2. A Lost At What To Do

**Summery: **Kagome was wounded mortally after staying strong while Kikyo give hit by hit. Inuyasha was there to see all of it...what will happen?

* * *

**Closing My Eyes While the World Passes By**

**

* * *

**

"His in here I know it," Sango said as she started to knock.

Miroku grabbed her wrist stopping her from doing it, "let me do it," he said smiling slightly as his head throbbed from the last two people who told them to go away while throwing something at them that hit his head.

She shrugged and stepped away and Miroku knocked. The door opened slightly and a little girl looked up at him, "hello," she said in a small voice.

"Hi," he said smiling, "do you happen to have an Inuyasha in there?"

She turned around and yelled out loudly causing Miroku to flinch slightly before a woman came in her face looking tired, "yes, can we help you?"

"Yes," Sango said cutting off Miroku as he began to spoke, "we heard you have an Inuyasha there."

She nodded, "we do," she turned, "Inuyasha?"

"What?" A familiar gruff voiced asked.

"There are people who want to see you," she said softly before the door opened roughly.

"What are you doing here?" He barked and Sango eyes widened slightly at the red rim around his eyes.

When Sango didn't speak, Miroku took her place, "where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha glared at him, "why?" He asked his voice sarcastic, "you can't change what's happening."

"What's happening?" Sango asked worry filling her.

Inuyasha eyes hardened, "nothing you can help," but Sango angrily grabbed his front shirt, "let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with Kagome you, idiot!" She yelled back her eyes flashing as she met his angrily.

He pushed her away roughly making Miroku catch her, "I told you nothing you can do will help!" He said clenching his fist, "she'll be fine. Don't come back until we search for you!"

He slammed the door after that causing Sango to feel tears prickled her before she got up and walked away with Shippo follow and Miroku stayed his eyes watching the window as Inuyasha talked angrily with the women who had answered the door.

* * *

"What did you expect me to do?" He asked through his teeth.

The women sighed and sat, "welcome them? Let them come in and known that she'll be fine?"

Inuyasha looked down and kicked the wall but gently, "I need to think."

"About what?" She questioned her eyes staring at him as she tried to calculate the situation.

He glared at her, "that is something you'll never know," he said before heading to the room with Kagome in it.

She sighed and shook her head, poor boy, she thought looking over to the door in which contained both Inuyasha and Kagome, and yet I wish I could do something to help him.

* * *

Inuyasha sat down in his corner glaring at the wall before shifting his eyes around the room and finally landing on Kagome. He watched as he breathing came out softly and gently. "What can I do?" He asked not expecting an answer, "we can't send you back because it'd be too dangerous. You need help from your time and we can't get it," his voice wavered and he gritted his teeth, "when will you wake up?" He asked louder but Kagome didn't even stir.

**A.N: Since apparently you, people don't want to give up on me. Lol. I'm updating this. BTW, Kagome's unconscious and will be for some time. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Dreaming

**Summery: **Kagome was wounded mortally after staying strong while Kikyo give hit by hit. Inuyasha was there to see all of it...what will happen?

* * *

**Closing My Eyes While the World Passes By**

**

* * *

**

Sango threw a pebble into the lake and sighed. She watched as the sun slowly went down her thoughts seem to waver once the light hit the water. "Beautiful how life can be so lovely at one point and be ruined the next," she turned and smiled slightly at Miroku.

She ignored his last statement and asked very softly, "what do you think is happening to Kagome?"

He sat down besides her and sighed, "I don't think we'll find out unless Inuyasha lets us in."

She glared at the water before them, "it isn't fair," she said her voice harsh, "we need to know if she'll be fine without hearing it from Inuyasha, he was crying! Since when does _he_ cry without a terrible reason?"

Miroku threw a pebble himself and lied down on his back, "maybe he was happy."

Sango rolled her eyes heavenward, "then why would he be so angry?"

Miroku closed his eyes, "do you know where Shippo went to?" He asked changing the subject.

Sango shook her head, "no," she mumbled, "probably sleeping out in the meadow nearby."

Miroku nodded and his breathing became light before he drifted off as well.

* * *

Inuyasha said he'd be gone before darting off in the direction he needed. Passing trees or rather jumping on them he went through the forest in some what of a hurry. She was his only hope and he hoped she'd have an answer he needed.

* * *

"Miroku?" Sango asked before looking behind her and sighed before shaking her head, "idiot." 

She lied back on her own and turned the so her back was against him and closed her eyes. She felt the wind prickle her body and she shivered before she felt an arm around her waist. Blushing she turned around, "Miroku," she hissed seething, but he didn't stir. She sighed, closed her eyes, and moved when he pulled her closer.

* * *

He sat in the tree and sniffed his ears picking up a sound but he ignored it as he headed off where the scent was indicated.

* * *

Shippo sat playing with a pebble that was in his hand, Kagome's hurt; he thought sadly, Inuyasha is an idiot as always. He stood up and played with it as he walked over to where he saw Miroku headed. He walked up the small hill and fell laughing, about time he thought looking over at Sango and Miroku before joining their side.

* * *

His ears twitched and he turned finally annoyed with the sounds that were following. He squinted out through the trees and felt like he had been kicked, "Kagome?" 

She smiled at him and he fainted.

**A/N: Is it really Kagome? Hmm…I wonder…Lol. Guess you'll have to find out until next time I update. Hey, check out this girl named, LiLAzNGrL8790 if you like Harry Potter!**


End file.
